


Blooming Day

by arslogy



Category: GOT7
Genre: Agoraphobia, Baker Im JaeBum | JB, Fluff and Angst, Heterosexual Character, Hurt Choi Youngjae, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mentioned Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam, Possible Character Death, Writer Choi YoungJae
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25425817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arslogy/pseuds/arslogy
Summary: ❝ YoungJae es un famoso escritor que lleva más de tres años escondido en su departamento, apartado de los medios y hundiéndose en lo más profundo de su tristeza. No hay nada más trágico que un escritor que no puede escribir y él es la prueba de ello. Su madre, harta del comportamiento de su hijo, decide contratar a JaeBum, un cocinero mandón que hará más que prepararle la cena.― ¿Cómo te sientes?― Vacío.― ¿Cómo te sientes cuando estás conmigo?― ...❞
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB, Park Jinyoung (GOT7)/Shin Ye Eun





	Blooming Day

**Author's Note:**

> tw/ ataques de ansiedad, pánico.

━━━━━━ · · · · · · ━━━━━━

La ventana se abrió de forma repentina al ser golpeada por alguna fuerte ventisca que el verano atraía, cuando tenía esos agradables días donde el sofocante calor desaparecía y la lluvia permitía aliviar el pesado aire que las altas temperaturas dejaban. La cerradura no estaba bien colocada y una tras otra también se abrieron en par en par. El apestoso lugar no solo recibió un poco de oxigeno, las furiosas gota de lluvia se filtraban empapando todo a su paso, los muebles donde en algún momento se dejó caer para admirar la vista que la buena elección de residencia le proporcionaba de la ciudad de Seúl, la cómoda alfombra en la que se vio tentado un par de veces en dormir por su suave textura y el bonito tapiz de la pared que alguna vez fue azul rey muy vivo.

Ahora estaba opaco, sucio y aparte, manchado por el agua. 

Y ahí esta el gran escritor Choi YoungJae tirado en su sofá escuchando como la lluvia hacía un desastre en su departamento, pero siendo incapaz de levantarse a detenerlo. Todo su cuerpo le pesaba, como si estuviera aplastándose a si mismo y a la vez se multiplicase para hacerlo de nuevo. Sus ojos estaban abiertos, pero no estaba viendo nada. Su respiración era pesada y tan solo esperaba que la lluvia inundara su apartamento y a él, porque la falta de oxigeno no iba a ser peor contra el vacío que sentía.

¿Cómo era posible que el hombre que en algún momento los medios lo definieron como la energía en vida propia, no era capaz de levantarse a cerrar sus ventanas?

Simple, el amor.

YoungJae no estaba pasando la típica fase de tristeza profunda y extrema por un sentimiento no correspondido, una relación recientemente terminada o haber rechazado a una persona que le juraba amor eterno sin él sentir algo parecido —no podía describirse como el que podía manejar la culpa, era tan mal mentiroso que aprendió a callar antes de meter la pata—. Por el contrario, desde que tiene memoria se ha enfocado tanto en su trabajo que dejó de lado el tema de las citas. No tenía tiempo para fijarse en nadie, también lo evitaba.

Las relaciones amorosas requerían la dedicación que él solo le regalaría a escribir el libro que lo llevó al estrellato: _Starchildren,_ y su tan aplaudida concentración lo llevó al problema que lo tenía desde hace tres años tirado sobre el sofá; inmóvil y esperando desvanecerse entre los cojines.

Su editorial le pidió un libro de romance.

No era una orden, de hecho, fue una simple sugerencia para que sus lectores conocieran distintas facetas del escritor. YoungJae nunca había tenido una experiencia que pudiera ser adecuada para tomar como inspiración y guía para escribir todo un libro. Aunque sus protagonistas de Starchildren gozaran uno que otro lío, no era el punto principal de la trama y él solo bucaba añadirle un poco de emoción sin entrometerse demasiado. Una descripción acertada de todas su relaciones; fantasías ocultas muy dentro de su cabeza, resumidas y casi desbordando el terror que sentía al respecto. Ya de por sí era complicado conseguir que el escritor hablara sobre sus pensamientos respecto al amor. 

Sin embargo, en aquel momento pareció una excelente oportunidad.

Él quería probar salirse de su zona de confort para aventurarse en un género completamente opuesto a lo que estaba acostumbrado a hacer, y trabajó en el libro en la primera mitad del descanso que se suponía que centraría en terminar la trilogía que lo llevó. Algo que caracterizaba a YoungJae era su impaciencia y ambición, siempre se consideró ágil a la hora de escribir y aquel manuscrito estuvo listo varios meses antes de la fecha entrega. Pero, tan rápido como lo terminó, fue la misma velocidad en el que todo se le vino encima.

 _Entre líneas y besos_ fue quizás, no, sin duda lo peor que había escrito en toda su vida y vaya que había hecho memorables tonterías.

Creyó que la historia era muy buena y la trama interesante: una chica independiente y preparada para todo lo que el mundo le guardaba una vez que su padre la deja a cargo de la editorial de la familia, allí conoce un chico que ansiaba con toda su alma tener su puesto desde que se interesó en trabajar en ese tipo de empresas y genera cierta rivalidad entre los dos. El problema vino al encargarse demasiado en detallar el odio que sentían por el otro que los lectores no pudieron creerse que después terminaran enamorados profundamente y hasta les pareció ridículo y absurdo lo forzado de su romance. Además de una premisa repetitiva y sin ningún detalle que la hiciera destacar. Podría haber pasado desapercibida entre tanto títulos desastrosos, pero la inmensa popularidad de YoungJae tuvo un efecto vital en las expectativas que tenían sobre él. No tenía permitido fallar, solo podía dar lo mejor o nada.

Las criticas lo destrozaron por completo, incluso su jefe, Jackson Wang, le cuestionó su decisión para atreverse a publicar algo de ese estilo y provocar el posible fracaso más grande de la compañía. Jackson era un muy buen jefe, pero no pudo pasar por alto aquel incidente que manchaba el nombre y la imagen de su editorial. Ambos intentaban tener una improvisada —pero incomoda— amistad, por lo que trató de ser lo más suave que pudo, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Toda la culpa se encontraba encima de los pequeños hombros del escritor.

YoungJae se propuso intentarlo de nuevo, pero en ésta ocasión lo haría perfecto y dejaría a sus criticadores con las bocas cerradas. Sin embargo, por más que investigó, leyó y de hecho, realizó cuatro diferentes argumentos; revisó sus personajes más de tres veces, propuso sus objetivos y lo que quería evitar a toda costa. A la hora de llevar eso a su computadora, la pantalla permanecía en blanco durante horas y horas. Luego eso se convirtió en días, más tarde meses y finalmente, un año.

No podía entender que estaba mal con él. Sentía deseos de escribir. Lo que se le ocurría lo emocionaba pero no podía hacer nada. Sus dedos permanecían quietos en su regazo y sus ojos terminaban irritados gracias al tiempo que transcurría con su mirada fija en la brillante pantalla. De alguna manera, todas sus palabras se agotaron y su vida comenzó a girar alrededor de una hoja en blanco.

Trató de visitar terapeutas para encontrar la respuesta a su bloqueo, pero la desesperación se llevó lo mejor de sí mismo en diferentes ocasiones y llegó a la conclusión de que su problema era algo más profundo que el estrés, pero no había tenido avances y esas personas lo hacían sentir incomodo. O, incluso, mucho peor. No logró a sacar todos esos sentimientos de la manera en que las palabras en sus escritos lo conseguían y eso lo hundió poco a poco, declarándose a si mismo un fracaso. Gracias a todo eso decidió darse un pequeño descanso para relajarse y recuperar su antiguo yo. Pero, lo último que hizo fue relajarse.

YoungJae desarrolló miedo hacia las personas porque aseguraba que no entendían sus razones para alejarse y descansar.En un periodo corto, no dejaba su departamento excepto para pagar las cosas básicas cuando su mánager (su mamá) no pudiera socorrerlo esa vez. Pero, el terror lo llevó más allá para no volver a salir. Dejó de encender la televisión cuando los periodistas y canales de chismes notificaban cuantos premios Mark Tuan—su especie de rival desde que su libro empezó a ganar popularidad—en ese momento había ganado y las burlas que le hacían a sus vacaciones, inventando cosas sobre fracaso y simplemente ese aparato no volvió a ser tocado cuando una chica se atrevió a decir que estaba en rehabilitación por un problema con las drogas.

¿Por qué tenían que ser tan crueles?

¿Por qué nadie podía entender que estaba bloqueado y necesitaba un tiempo a solas?

La presión que adquirió por cada minuto que pasaba sin producir un excelente libro lo llevó a lo inevitable: el colapso. Habían pasado tres años en los cuales evitó todo contacto con el mundo exterior y se refugió en la calidez de su sofá. Era inútil siquiera el intento de escribir, por más que buscó por todas las redes y consejos de escritores con mayor reconocimiento que él, nada parecía ser efectivo o milagroso, así que su portátil para crear tenía varios meses en los que no se había encendido. YoungJae pasaba cada día preguntándose en que se equivocó para terminar de esa forma. Tuvo que ser algo terrible, porque de otra manera no se explicaba la razón por la que debía estar tan acabado. Sin poder hacer lo que más amaba, lo cual era escribir.

La puerta principal se abrió de golpe, dejando ver el cuerpo de una mujer un poco pequeña con un rostro similar al suyo —en la actualidad, es algo dudoso, su rostro era mucho más angular debido a la mala alimentación que ha llevado por años—, vestida con un largo abrigo color crema con algunas gotas marcadas en la tela y tacones que rechinaron en su camino hacia el chico. Amaba las visitas sorpresa de su madre, pero no quería verla en ese momento. 

No cuando todo estaba mal, no cuando no podía hacer nada más.

Su madre se agachó hacia él y acunó su rostro entre sus manos para tomarle la temperatura, YoungJae sospechaba que tenía la esperanza de que aquello solo fuera un resfriado y un día va a encontrarlo encendido en fiebre. Con algo de jarabe y una manta caliente, el chico antes regresaría. Pero, ambos sabían que las cosas no funcionaban de esa forma, por lo que la mujer se alejó para dirigirse hacia las ventanas detrás del sofá.

—No entiendo el motivo para insistir en dejarlas abiertas cuando hace dos meses el sol dejó de salir. —YoungJae escuchaba como empujaba las cerraduras con fuerza—. Puede ocurrir un huracán y tus ventanas estarán abiertas como si nada.

Cerró los ojos, esperando que para cuando los abriese ella comprendiese que no quería hablar y su estado de ánimo no era el mejor para recibirla. Pero, en cambio, sintió unos pequeños dedos enredándose con su cabello y soltó un gruñido, su madre lo observaba preocupada y a la vez le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa.

—Tu cabello es negro y rubio a la vez. —señaló con diversión— Y está tan largo, Younggie, debemos ir a cortarlo antes de que llegue a tus hombros y termine haciéndote trenzas.

—¿Cómo estás tan segura de que esa no es mi intención? —trató de responder en el mismo tono, pero su voz salió con amargura y un poco seca— Creo que me quedarían bien dos trenzas de raíz o de esos moños de samurai. 

—¿Quieres que te rape el cabello? Estaría encantada.

YoungJae finalmente soltó una carcajada que terminó en un chirrido doloroso. La expresión de horror en el rostro de su madre parecía que se volvería permanente, así que decidió darle la espalda enterrando su cara en el cojín.

—Iré a la peluquería, lo prometo. —tenía más de un año y medio diciendo lo mismo, pero estaba seguro que lo iba a hacer en cualquier momento. De vez en cuando hasta él mismo sentía vergüenza por la separación que existían entre su cabello negro y el claro que alguna vez llevó con entusiasmo, ahora crecido y en sus puntas. Le gustaría estar otra temporada con su cabello rubio, pero a como iban las cosas, debería aprender a hacerse trenzas y colas de caballo. 

—Te castraré la próxima vez me prometas eso. —advirtió y se incorporó— ¿Haz comido algo? —YoungJae se detuvo a pensar en si lo hizo o no— Debí suponerlo.

Finalmente decidió levantarse, tomando un momento de descanso sentado y en esa postura podía darle una mejor vista a su madre de su aspecto; cabello grasiento hasta el punto de parecer completamente empapado, algo de acné en su rostro por el mal cuidad de su piel concentrado en su frente y en su nariz, tenía una corta barba crecida y oscuras bolsas bajo sus ojos. Estaba mucho más delgado que la última vez que lo visitó. Mucho, mucho más.

Se masajeó la sien con sus dedos, había sola una respuesta para su perdida de peso. Aquello era lo que más le costaba hacer, ni siquiera la dieta más extrema lo llevaría hasta tal punto. 

—Ve a bañarte y por favor, afeítate. —le ordenó— Prepararé algo mientras tanto, pero, por favor hazlo.

YoungJae no protestó, nunca lo hacía. Simplemente arrastró las piernas mientras soltaba algunos gruñidos hasta su habitación, cada partícula de su cuerpo se sentía lastimada.

Su madre permaneció de pie unos segundos, obsevándolo. Trataba de entender por lo que pasaba su hijo, pero lo que presenció sobrepasaba todos los límites. Poco cuidado de su apariencia y salud, dejar todo lo que disfrutaba como las tardes recorriendo el parque, pasar todo el día en el centro comercial o visitar de vez en cuando a la familia. Los recuerdos que tenía de la persona que había criado parecían sacados de su imaginación, era un ser completamente distinto al que tenía en frente. Ya no servía de nada pedirle que lo intentase de nuevo con los terapeutas porque era definitivo que no funcionaban, tampoco ninguno de los métodos que le recomendaron lo hicieron. Ella confiaba en que YoungJae pronto saldría de ese bloqueo, que solo necesitaba un empujón, pero no tenía ni idea de que hacer por su parte. La fe lucía como un buen refugio para no enfrentar la realidad.

Se dispuso a hacer algo delicioso con las cosas que encontró en el refrigerador, haciendo lo suficiente para asegurarse que el hombre quedase más que lleno y lo esperó sentada en una silla de la barra de comida. YoungJae apareció luego de varios minutos con un rostro más fresco, su cabello siendo frotado por una toalla y soltando bostezos. Llevaba pantalones deportivos holgados y una sudadera del mismo color, sin medias porque le encantaba estar descalzo aún si esto le causaba numerosos resfríos. Se dejó caer en el asiento en frente de su madre, diciéndole que no debió cocinar tanto pero al final siempre acababa pidiendo otro bocado. 

Lo miró fijamente por varios segundos antes de soltar lo que llevaba tiempo considerando, pero deseaba no tener que tomar tales medidas. La hora había llegado, sin embargo, las cosas podían ser impredecibles si continuaba con la venda en sus ojos.

—Tendré que tomar éste asunto en mis manos...—pensó, pero no se percató del tono tan alto que había soltado aquello. YoungJae apenas asomo su cabeza fuera de su plato.

—¿De qué hablas?

BoYoung apretó sus labios por unos instantes, en duda, pero finalmente lo dejó salir:

—Voy a contarte un servicio de chef personal.

Los palillos se le cayeron de las manos.

—¿Qué? 

—Lo que oíste. —se cruzó de brazos regalarse a si misma una imagen aún más severa y segura de su posición— YoungJae, no estás comiendo. No estas cuidando de ti mismo. Nosotros no accedimos a darte espacio para que te destruyeras de éste modo. Entiendo tu situación, pero tengo que hacer algo antes de que termines sufriendo algún problema por desnutrición. ¿Al menos notaste que eres la mitad de lo que vi de mi hijo hace dos meses?

YoungJae recogió los palillos y la miró frunciendo el ceño.

—Mamá, yo puedo cocinar por mi cuenta. —por supuesto que podía, solía hacer la cena cuando vivía en casa de sus padres. Recuerda que su hermano siempre decía que debían cambiar a su madre por YoungJae por la forma en que cocinaba— Es solo que a veces se me va el tiempo y lo olvido, pero puedo hacerlo. No estás aquí para ver como me manejo.

—Estaría horrorizada si estuviera un día contigo. — _ouch_ , es un comentario realmente hiriente para YoungJae. La mujer solo lo nota cuando mira sus ojos heridos, por lo que suelta un suspiro— Es exacto lo que me preocupa, Younggie. Mientras sigas olvidando tus comidas, la posibilidad de que enfermes gravemente aumentará. ¿Realmente no puedes ver la gravedad de todo esto? ¿De lo que estás causándote?

—¿Y es necesario un chef? ¡Es vergonzoso! —por supuesto que lo era, ¿por qué un adulto querría tener a alguien que cocine para él? Ni siquiera entendía como los ricos podían permitírselos sin sentir vergüenza, porque el pensamiento de tener uno le hacía sentir completamente inútil. 

—No es cierto, además —lo interrumpió antes de que interviniese de nuevo—. El servicio lo he utilizado desde que te mudaste. Tu hermano le encanta, a tu padre le agrada. Incluso, la señora Park MinYoung es una reciente amiga cercana de la familia, por lo que confío en sus buenas elecciones de empleados para ti. Te recordará cuando debas comer y se preocupa por lo que tú no, alimentarte.

—Pero mamá...—lloriqueó dando pequeños golpes a la mesa— Puedo hacerlo solo...

Ni siquiera el podía creer tales palabras, BoYoung no permitió continuar con sus protestas.

—Nada de peros. —demandó— Hagamos un trato: te pagaré las dos primeras semanas de servicio —YoungJae parpadeó por el tiempo estipulado— y si te agrada el servicio, te encargas de lo demás. Si no resulta, pues, tendremos que buscar otra solución.

YoungJae protestó aún más, pero la mirada que su madre le dio supo que era en vano. Vamos, tiene veintidós años, ¿qué pensará la otra persona cuando vea que un chico de veintidós años que puede cocinar su propia comida no es capaz de levantarse del sofá? No le agradaba la idea de que alguien invadiera su espacio, porque dejó de recibir a sus amigos para evitar que lo juzguen y sabía que con un intruso en su hogar, no seria nada diferente.

Debía existir una alternativa, pero no lograba pensar en una solución.

¿Y sí colocaba una alarma en su teléfono? Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿dónde está su teléfono?


End file.
